What's Your Name?
by untalented-freaks
Summary: Shizune really needs a drink and a good time...but who's this guy? AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters.**

Written by Vanessa. A little humorous, a little dark, you decide. Rated T for alcohol referance.

AU, slightly OOC for Shizu?

-Vanessa

* * *

I'm prowling around the outskirts of a bar just outside of Louisiana, already in the middle of nowhere. As I decide to slip into the front door of the tavern, the familiar smell of musk and alcohol hits my nose, and I nearly faint from excitement. _It's been too long._

While pointedly trying not to step in that puddle of vomit in the middle of the concrete floor,I stride toward the first bar stool open and immediately order 2 beers, lighting up a smoke in the process. The chubby bartender nods once, and retrieves the long awaited alcohol. I'm trying to down the drink in one gulp when the liquid gets caught in my throat. I cough a little too harshly from years of smoking, before continuing to drink, trying to ignore the unkempt young man next to me, hunched over, reading a book, thoroughly engaged. I start counting the empty bottles of beer lined up next to the man, and wonder how he could still possibly be reading after all of that alcohol. Slurping down my 2nd bottle, I turn my gaze to the front of the worn down stage, noticing the singer in the front singing horribly off key. Cringing ever so slightly, I whip my head around and narrowly escape the urge to ask my bar mate where he's from. The way he's running his thin fingers through his messy silver hair every so often and sucking down bottles of beer faster than I am is making me uneasy. It doesn't really help how the distant smell of pot lingers on his clothing, either.

Forming a small smirk on my features, I choke out an embarrassingly unconfident, "Why're you here?" _It's okay. I'm desperate._

Forty minutes full of drunk conversation, and I'm sure I like this guy. Every thing about his mannerisms are apropos, and whimsical. God, even he _slurs _grammatically correct.

The tavern is incredibly dingy, but I can't help but start to ignore my surroundings as the man next to me continues to talk, rambling on about rolling hills and the job he had as a fisherman.

Suddenly, he pipes up, "So, where do you work," he starts, then his gaze travels down to my chest and it settles on the name tag, "Shizune?"

I swallow hard, once, and glance at his dirty, stubby fingernails, thinking about what I would say. Deciding on my answer in precise words, I pull at the apron still around my waist as a gesture, and say quietly, "I work at a pie shop on the corner of Bourbon street. The name is _Pamela's Pies_," I begin, snorting at the name in slight embarrassment. "But I'm also working toward becoming a nurse, which is virtually my goal in life."

He smiled slightly at the remark, before saying, "Well, it's a step ahead of where I am."

I'm about to reply, but a sharp slam of the entry door snaps the two of us out of our casual conversation. In strolls Sakura, swaying her hips back and forth, all the while grinning brightly at me, shouting, "Time to go!"

Before I stumble toward my best friend, I scribble my phone number on a napkin, and shove it toward the young man, all the while saying, "You should call me some time, you know?"

As Sakura and I walked out of the tavern, she smacked my back lightly, before giggling lightly, "Who was that?"

Right before I exited the building, I heard the unmistakable screech of a bar stool and turned around to face my bar mate.

"You forgot to ask my name."

"No I didn't."

"Yes…I think you did." He pointed out, smirking as my rude manners dawned on me.

"Well then…erm…what's y-your name?" I stuttered out.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake."

**Number your 12 fave Naruto characters (In no order) and answer the questions! (This is Cho. Laynna kind of...hates most of my favorite charries.)**

**1. Hidan**

**2. Kisame**

**3. Jiraiya**

**4. Itachi**

**5. Kakuzu**

**6. Orochimaru**

**7.Sasuke**

**8. Zetsu**

**9. Sasori**

**10. Deidara**

**11. Tobi**

**12. Izumo (The sexier version of Genma, you know?)**

**1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?**

No, but I really want to!

**2) Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Itachi should get in my pants...no...actually, he should get in Sasuke's pants...while I watch.

**3) What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

I would laugh hysterically, and then Zetsu would eat me. :(

**4) Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

Well, Sasori is sexy, so I WILL.

**5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

HELL YES. EVERY COMBINATION ON MY LIST WOULD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE.

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Both...at the same time...O.o

**7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex? X3**

Seven would get horny and join in. :)

**8) Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.****  
**Jiraiya still considers himself straight...so what if Deidara looks kind of like a girl?

**9) Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

In my mind...:D

**10) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Um...I'm not capable of comprehending this 'comfort' you speak of...BRING ON THE DIRTY BUTT SEX.

Liana: Well, he comforted him with some oral you know...and butt sex does hurt...

Cho: -cheeky grin-

Liana: I thought you were gonna say 'cheeky monkey'

Cho: Well, guess what?

Liana: Whattttt?

Cho: -cheeky monkey-

**11) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

I think I wouldn't be able to write it, due to a major turn on...

**12) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Um. Ew. Heterosexual...?

Sick. What does that even MEAN?

**13) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No one.

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five ?**

That makes no sense! I love it. I'm going to write it now.

**15) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion? X3**

"FUCK YOU SASORI!! Seriously, though...I mean it." ;D

**16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Another One Bites Dust...I don't know why...just because...

**17) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Rated M. You might faint from the orgasmic love going on in here.

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Hey, so, did you know that when I climax, I blow up?

Liana: -major LOL-

Cho: Woohoo!


End file.
